


Big Brother

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hayate loves his family, Hayate's pov, Parental Royai, Royai Week 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he just wants everyone to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Pigeonfluff and Royai Week 2018 (Day 1 theme: Parental). Black Hayate loves his Mommy, and he wants to see her happy. He loves his Daddy too. And he loves the small human.





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



He is a good boy. That’s what Mommy says as she pets his fur and rubs his belly. Even Mommy’s friend, “The Colonel,” calls him a good boy. 

Hayate is happy, and that is enough.

***

One day, The Colonel stops by before Mommy gets home. “Good boy,” he says, scratching Hayate behind the ears. His tongue lolls out of his mouth as he leans his head into the scritches. “Do you want to help me with something?” Hayate barks in the affirmative, wagging his tail. Of course he wants to help. He loves to help. “Excellent.” The Colonel holds out a little bag. “Give this to Riza when she comes home, okay?” Hayate barks again and takes the bag in his mouth. The Colonel leaves and Hayate’s tail continues to wag. 

He is happy, and that is enough.

***

Mommy certainly seems surprised when Hayate trots up to her, bag in mouth. She takes it gently, opening it and pulling out the small box. Hayate watches as Mommy starts crying. Why is she sad? He leans his head against her, barking softly when she smiles at him. She isn’t sad after all.

“That foolish man,” she says through her tears. “I have to make a phone call, okay?”

Hayate smiles as Mommy gets up and goes to the phone. It must be a good present, for her to go call The Colonel right away. 

Mommy is happy, and Hayate is happy, and that is enough.

***

Hayate has never been to a wedding. He is excited, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Mommy looks so pretty in her special uniform. Both her and Daddy -- She’s taken to calling The Colonel that around him now -- are in the fancy clothes. Hayate walks jauntily down the aisle of the church, carefully balancing the pillow in his mouth. On top rest two circles. “Wedding rings,” Daddy had said, giving Hayate a scritch. “Now, you can carry those and wait for us, okay? You’re such a good boy, Hayate.”

Mommy and Daddy are getting married. Daddy is happy, and Mommy is happy, and Hayate is happy, and that is enough.

***

Hayate doesn’t like what happens next. After a few days, Mommy and Daddy go away, leaving Hayate with Mommy’s friend, Furry. He isn’t furry, which confuses Hayate, but he’s more worried with the fact that Mommy and Daddy are leaving. Are they ever going to come back?

Hayate is not happy. He misses his family.

***

Mommy and Daddy come back two weeks later. Hayate is ecstatic, jumping on both of them, licking their faces and cuddling between them. Mommy strokes his fur, and Daddy calls him “Good boy” and they all play together. Hayate is happy again, even if he isn’t allowed in the bedroom at first that night. He can hear Mommy and Daddy making the pain sounds behind the door. Why can’t he be there to comfort them? It takes a while of whining and scratching at the door, but eventually they let him in. 

He curls up on the bed with Mommy and Daddy, and falls asleep, and that is enough.

***

Hayate does not like waking up a few weeks later to Mommy being sick. He sits outside the bathroom door, whining and scratching. He wants to be in there, making her feel better. Daddy sits outside with him, petting his fur. Why is Mommy sick? What is going on?

Hayate’s family seems broken, and he is not happy.

***

Hayate begins to notice something different about Mommy. Her tummy is getting bigger. She has to shift him off of her lap because it’s uncomfortable for her. When he whines about it, Mommy strokes his head and explains. “Mommy is having a baby,” she says. “A baby is a small human,” she clarifies when Hayate’s head tilts in confusion. “It’s something Daddy and Mommy have wanted for a long time.” She smiles at him and Hayate barks happily. “You’re going to be a wonderful big brother.” His tail wags and he barks again.

Mommy is happy, and Hayate is happy, and that is more than enough.

***

Mommy’s tummy looks like a ball. Hayate wants to play, but Mommy can barely sit up. Daddy goes to work every day, and Hayate stays with Mommy. Sometimes, if she’s feeling good, they’ll sit in the living room while she reads, but most days they just lay in bed. He wants to take care of Mommy, but it’s hard. Hayate can’t make the foods. He offers her comfort, but he’s not sure if it’s good.

Mommy is happy, but Hayate is restless. It is not enough.

***

One night, as they are about to settle down, Mommy makes an unhappy sound. Daddy is on the phone immediately, calling Furry to come over and watch Hayate. Hayate is confused. Where are Mommy and Daddy going? Why can’t he go with? Furry arrives, and Mommy and Daddy leave. Hayate wants to go with them, but Furry has a hand on his collar. Why can’t he go too?

He likes Furry, but Furry is not Mommy, Furry is not Daddy. He is short and has silly face windows. Hayate whines and tries to get out from under Furry’s hand. It doesn’t work. He wants Mommy. He wants Daddy.

Hayate is unhappy. He wants his family.

***

Hayate paces in front of the door. He hasn’t been this worried since Mommy was gone with her neck ouch. Where are Mommy and Daddy? Why aren’t they home with him? He whines. He doesn’t like not knowing things.

Furry comes over, strokes his back, calls Hayate “Good boy,” just like Mommy and Daddy. Hayate relaxes, but only just.

Hayate is still unhappy. He wants his family back.

***

Mommy and Daddy come back a few days later. Mommy looks tired, and she’s holding something small in her arms. Hayate barks and Daddy shushes him.

“You’ll wake the baby,” he says, and Hayate’s ears perk up. The baby! The small human! That  _ must _ be what Mommy is holding!

He follows them up to the special room for the baby. Inside, there’s a soft looking, if strange, bed. Mommy puts the bundle inside, smiling down at it. Hayate settles himself in front of the bed. He will not let anything happen to the baby.

Daddy is happy, and Mommy is happy, and Hayate is happy, and he thinks Baby is happy too. That is enough.

***

Daddy has to go away for work, leaving Mommy and Baby at home with Hayate. Mommy says the baby is called “Mays,” but Daddy says the baby is called “Baby Mustang.” Hayate isn’t sure which is right, but he likes the sound of “Mays” better. Daddy is a “General” now, which is why he has to leave. He’s in charge of the very important “Ish-ball” project. Hayate thinks the ball made of ish would be fun to play with. Daddy goes and plays work with it all the time, why can’t he? He doesn’t know what it means, but he does know that he likes napping on the floor next to “Mays” while Mommy reads a book on the sofa. Hayate is a big brother.

Mays is happy, and Mommy is happy, and Hayate is happy, and that is enough.

***

Mommy and Daddy spend as much time as they can with Mays. They love him so much. They spend time with Hayate too, but it’s different. Hayate is not the only focus of their lives anymore. They dote on Mays, and occasionally, Hayate has to beg for attention. Hayate isn’t jealous though. He loves the baby too. Mays gets bigger every day, and Hayate likes to listen to Mommy tell Daddy all about their “precious baby boy.” Hayate smiles as Mommy holds Mays close to the phone, letting the baby babble to Daddy.

Hayate settles himself on the floor, watching happily.

Mommy is happy, and Mays is happy, and Daddy is happy, and Hayate is contented. What more could he need?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Hayate is such a good boy, and I'm so excited to finally be sharing this with everyone. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
